Timeline
A timeline of events in Choushinsei Flashman. Timeline 1986 Flashman *Discovering the genetic potential of the creatures of Earth, the Reconstructive Experiment Empire Mess arrives on the planet in order to take control. *The five abducted children who had settled in the Flash system after nearly being taken by Mess 20 years prior sieze a spacecraft from their hosts to return to Earth in order to stop Mess' invasion as the Flashman. *Upon command of Great Emperor Ra Deus, Great Doctor Lee Keflen modifies the genetics of a jellyfish to create the giant-growing Kuragen to assist their invasion. *The Flashman discover a program left by their Flash benefactors to allow for the usage of their robot Mag; using him, they discover the combination means of their vehicles, creating the Flash King to fight Mess' giants. *The Flashman are adopted by the Tokimura family after finding out that one of them is their abducted child. *Mess-allied Alien Hunter Sir Cowler comes to Earth to assist the genetic empire; using the powerful Beast Warrior The Zukonda, he rips the limbs off Flash King's left side, making the giant mecha inoperable before using it to hunt down human samples. The Flashman finally deal with The Zukonda by malfunctioning it's shrinking device, shrinking it down before Sara (Yellow Flash) throws it to be eaten by a fish. *Ley Baraki reawakens from his cryogenic sleep within the Flash Titan vehicle; after gaining the Flashman's trust, he gives the team the mecha of Flash's Hero Titan for their usage. However he is ultimately killed by Cowler's forces before giving the team a warning about the greatest weakness of Flash warriors. - *The rediscovery of The Zukonda's spirit in a fish leads Cowler to use Ley Galus in controlling its supernatural powers. However Lee Keflen "revives" The Zukonda's genetics after seeing his own creation used in such a way, allowing Flashman to destroy it and beginning discord between Mess' two factions. *Fearing Ra Deus' wrath for the failure of his minions, Keflen modifies them; while his adjustments of Ley Galus lead to his death, he successfully gives Ley Wanda and Ley Nefel the Monster Warrior forms of Wandala and Nefelura. - *An alignment of the Flash system interferes with the Flashman's powers, forcing them in a period with no abilities until it ultimately passes. - *After accidentally destroying them, Mag reforges the prisms of the Flashman using the energy of Flash Titan, powering them further. *After an incident where she saves Dai (Green Flash) after being transformed into a child, Tokimura mother Setsuko reveals that their abducted child may have been a girl. *Inspired by the arrival of his partner Bo Gardan and the callous manipulations of his Alien Hunters by Keflen, Cowler breaks his Mess alliance. Other Events *'January-March, 1986': makes it's closest approach to Earth's solar system during it's 76-year orbit. * The baby salmon released to the sea by Shota Hamada four years prior were set to mature. * Kenji, Rui, and Gou were all contacted by Great Professor Bias of the Armed Brain Army Volt and selected to become his students to achieve their full potential beyond human capability. Driven mad by the prospect of greatness, Kenji attempts to murder his friends, but Takuji Yano and Mari Aikawa jump in the way to protect them with new space suits they developed; which isn't enough to prevent their murder. As Yusuke Amamiya, Joh Ohara and Megumi Mori mourn their sacrifice, Kenji, Rui and Gou board a spacecraft sent by Bias to take them to his Brain Base in space. * Shunji Hino, younger brother of Shunsuke Hino, is killed when his bike is hit by a car while riding it. * Gali, an American martial arts teacher associated with the descendants of Jiraiya, makes a deal with the Yokai Nue which leads to the death of the father of the modern Jiraiya in exchange for saving his daughter from a terrible accident. Regretful for what he had done, he ultimately takes in the boy to train him for his future duties as a Kakuranger and to ultimately kill him. * The once-in-twelve-years Star Flowers blossom in the Ginga Forest, where they are admired by Ryouma and Gouki in hopes of seeing them again during their next blossoming. * Ayame Bitou, grandmother of Kouta, dies; she becomes his guardian spirit due to his crybaby nature. *Births: Tsubasa Ozu (MagiYellow) 1987 Flashman *Ra Deus begins to use his own genetics in the creation of Beast Warriors, creating Deus Beast Warriors, the first sacrificing Cowler's remaining alien hunters. *The Flashman begin to feel strange effects of their home Earth turning against them, revealed to be signs of the Anti-Flash Phenomenon weakening their body bit by bit. *Kilt is mutated into a Deus Beast Warrior, though her partner Wolk sacrifices herself to assist it, the Flashman ultimately defeat her. *Cowler abducts Doctor Tokimura in hopes of building his own Gene Synthesizer in order to find out the truth of Ra Deus' existence. - *Using a Deus-enhanced clone, Ley Wanda attempts to destroy Jin (Red Flash); after the midst of a hard battle, the five creatures who created him finally give out, killing the warrior. *Ley Nefel abducts Bo Gardan for Keflen to mutate him into a Deus Beast Warrior; in retaliation, Cowler uses the Tokimura Gene Synthesizer to destabilize Ra Deus; storming into his mothership, Cowler appears to destroy the monsterous Mess leader, confirming him as merely a mass of genetics built into an ultimate leader. - *Cowler confronts the Flashman empowered by his defeat of Ra Deus but is defeated by Jin as the Flashman stop the Deus Beast Warrior Gardan. Angered by Keflen's own ambitions with the uncaring loss of his former master, Cowler reveals the scientist as human before suicide attacking the Mess mothership. - *Following up on a lead and the suspicious nature of Cowler towards her, Sara (Yellow Flash) reaches the Tokimura's old home and confirms that she was their daughter. However knowing they may never meet again due to the Anti-Flash Phenomenon, she leaves them a farewell letter. *Ra Deus revives in order to try and retake control of Mess; however Lee Keflen, emboldened by revelations and taunted by the truth of his origin, throws his master in the Gene Synthesizer to make him into a Beast Warrior. The Flashman bond together to defeat the Mess leader, but with Keflen still alive and only a day before the Anti-Flash Phenomenon becomes fatal. *On their final day on Earth, the Flashman face Lee Keflen's final Deus Beast Warrior: Kuragen empowered by Ra Deus' genetics from his mask. Using eight of their final ten hours, the Flashman face a grueling fight where Flash King is destroyed and only the infinite energy of Great Titan finally destroy the last remains of Ra Deus' genetics. *In their final hours, the Flashman storm Mess' mothership and confront Lee Keflen; when they try to take him out directly, Ley Nefel gets in the way and is killed by Jin's Prism Holy Sword. Keflen offers to use the Gene Synthesizer to cure them of the Anti-Flash Phenomenon, but Sara denies the desire, destroying the device and setting off a chain reaction that destroys the mothership and takes a laughing Keflen with it. *At the very moment the Flashman's year on Earth finally ends, Mag takes the five exhausted heroes onto Star Condor to help them return to Flash and recover, in hopes they will someday return to Earth even after their trials.